Aegis Institute
is an institute in Counter-Strike Online making its very first appearance in the Zombie Scenario modes. Details Aegis Institute or Aegis Laboratory is led by Senior Researcher Soy and first introduced in Zombie Scenario: Season 2. Zombie Scenario: Season 2 The institute designed Balrog-VII during the final evolution of Dione in Angra Nest chapter by taking inspiration from Revenant in Decoy chapter. The product is categorized in a new series, the Balrog series, which is the second generation of anti-zombie weapons. The weapons in the series deal fatal damage to zombies by implementing with a new kind of technology known as the BALROG Charging System which also contains explosive ammunition. Zombie Scenario: Season 3 Aegis Institute helps the survivors from Vanguard Lab by trading their products. They have invented Balrog-I, Balrog-III, Balrog-V, Balrog-IX and Balrog-XI. Zombie Scenario: Season 4 The institute developed JANUS-5 when the players must fight Gluttony. This weapon is categorized in the third series: Janus. It uses normal ammunition, but has JANUS Transform System, which transforms the weapon into a second mode that has no ammo limit, high damage and rate of fire. Other weapons built are JANUS-7 and JANUS-1. Products The Aegis Institute had developed these weapons to combat zombies: Supply Box Antidoter= :Main article: Antidoter. This weapon boasts excellent firepower against zombies which is only obtainable through Supply boxes. It is fed with more Nitrogen gas than the Salamander, making it an overpowered miscellaneous weapon. Though it has limited range, it is excellent for close combat situations with zombies. |-| Dual Nata Knives= :Main article: Dual Nata Knives. Dual Nata Knives can only be obtained through Supply boxes and has higher damage than the original Nata Knife. It looks as if a knife is attached to a syringe handle containing various types of antidotes. It has faster slashing rate in primary mode. Balrog series Balrog-VII= :Main article: Balrog-VII A machine gun based on the M60E4 that fires 120 rounds of 7.62 AHE bullets and is equipped with the Balrog Charging System. |-| Balrog-V= :Main article: Balrog-V An assault rifle based on the G36C that fires 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE bullets and is equipped with the Balrog Charging System. |-| Balrog-IX= :Main article: Balrog-IX Dual wielded melee weapon based on a pair of metallic gauntlets, it does fatal damage to zombies and is able to cause explosions when using its Balrog Charging System. |-| Balrog-I= :Main article: Balrog-I A pistol chambered with 10 rounds of .50AE AHE and is equipped with the BALROG Charging System. Also, it is equipped with a grenade launcher and is able to switch between two modes. |-| Balrog-III= :Main Article: Balrog-III A submachine gun based on the H&K MP5K PDW that fires 30 rounds of 9mm AHE and is equipped with the Balrog Charging System. |-| Balrog-XI= :Main Article: Balrog-XI. An anti-zombie shotgun that is fed with 7 rounds of 12G AHE developed by Aegis Institute. When fired 4 rounds continuously, one special ammunition is accumulated. Secondary fire will use the special ammunition and will result wide short-range Balrog breath that can do fatal damages to zombies. Janus Series JANUS-5= :Main Article: JANUS-5. JANUS-5 is a prototype version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 30 5.56 NATO rounds and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage when hitting the same target. |-| JANUS-7= :Main article: JANUS-7. JANUS-7 is a machine gun designed by Aegis Institute based on MG3. It is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO and has JANUS Transformation System that can give tremendous damage after several shots. |-| JANUS-1= :Main article: JANUS-1. JANUS-1 is the modified version of American M79 Saw off developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mmgrenade and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited grenade launches for 5 seconds when there is no more grenades left. The Janus form has greater firepower and rate of fire. |-| JANUS-9= :Main article: JANUS-9. This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute. It is equipped with Janus Transformation System that can be activated after the user has attacked the enemies for several times with this weapon. Janus form can deal a great damage to enemies. |-| Known Operatives :Main article: Walter. Walter is a former member of Special Force. He is rated as the best and always succeed in handling tough ops. Trivia *Aegis is actually the shield, buckler or breastplate of the greek gods Athena or Zeus. It is rumored to be able to withstand anything. Category:Organization Category:Institute